fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire-Make
Fire-Make Magic '(火メイクの魔法; ''Hi Meiku Mahō) a Caster Magic using the element of fire to create various items/creatures for fighting or defense. Usually starts with the command 'Fire-Make'. Like all Fire Magic, Fire-Make Magic is obviously weak to Water Magic or strong enough Wind Magic and the Fire (insert creature here) Slayers. Fire-Make is performed using both hands, as most Make-Magic is, being held in the simple alchemic symbol for fire, a triangle pointed upwards. The user can use their own magical energy to create the fire, however this has obvious drawbacks of quickly depleting the user's magical energy and overtime causes sever burns on the user's body. But Fire-Make can be performed using any amount of fire, from raging infernos to the smallest spark, and enough magic energy to perform a spell, the bigger the source of fire the less magic energy is needed to add to the fire. Shaping the fire still requires its own amount of energy, the simpler the shape the less magic is needed. Spells Conway Blackwood's Spells Fire-Make Wall.jpg|Fire-Make: Wall Fire-Make Volcano.jpg|Fire-Make: Volcano Fire-Make Dragon.jpg|Fire-Make: Dragon Fire-Make Wolf Pack.jpg|Fire-Make: Wolf Pack Fire-Make Giant.jpg|Fire-Make: Giant Fire-Make- Grim Reaper.jpg|Fire-Make: Grim Reaper '''Static Fire-Make *'Fire-Make: Wall '(壁 Kabe): User creates a massive wall of fire in front of him/herself for protection. The wall burns whatever comes in contact with it to ashes. *'Fire-Make: Volcano '(火山 Kazan): User causes a pillar of fire to erupt from the ground below their target consuming them in flames. *'Fire-Make: Kanabō '(金棒): User creates a Kanabō to attack with, capable of smashing almost anything and leaving severe burns. The size and style of the Kanabō is up to the caster. *'Fire-Make: Gungnir': User creates a spear to throw at the enemy or weild for thrusting or defense. *'Fire-Make: Gatling Gun' (ガトリングガン Gatoringugan): User creates a mini gatling gun that fires at the target. It lasts one minute before the magic needed to keep creating bullets becomes too much. Conway uses this spell as a last resort since the magic usage of this spell adds up quickly. **The ammunition for Fire-Make: Gatling Gun can penetrate, explode on impact or simply set the target on fire. 'Dynamic Fire-Make' *'Fire-Make: Dragon' (ドラゴン Doragon): User creates a dragon made up of fire that rushes towards the opponent like a wild fire scorching everything near it. *'Fire-Make: Wolf Pack '(オオカミの群れ Ōkami no mure): User creates several wolves made of fire that bite and claw at the target. The wolves can then either hold onto the target or expload to cause massive damage. *'Fire-Make: Nue '(鵺): User creates a creature with the head of a monkey, body of a raccoon dog, legs of a tiger and a snake for a tail to attack the opponent. *'Fire-Make: Ogre '(鬼 Oni): User creates a fiery Ogre weilding a Konabō to attack, defend or simply destroy whatever it comes across. *'Fire-Make: Giant '(巨大な Kyodaina): User creates a huge humanoid creature for causing large scale damage to the surrounding area. *'Fire-Make: Grim Reaper '( 死神Shinigami): User creates a fiery skeletal figure wielding a bladed weapon made of fire to attack the target. Attacks from this spell always end with at least one strike to the neck of target. 'Uncatagorized Fire-Make' *'Fire-Make: Lens' (レンズ Renzu): User creates a "lens" with the heat of the fire to project an image of him/herself or an object to try and fool the opponent. Castor's Spells *'Fire-Make: Dragon' (火メイクのドラゴン; Hi Meiku no Doragon): Castor, generating enough fire and magic, is able to create a large dragon from the palm of his hand. The dragon is serpentine in shape and thus can easily chase down opponents no matter which direction they go. *'Fire-Make: Giant' (火メイクの巨大な; Hi Meiku no Kyodaina): Castor, generating enough fire, creates a void in which he stands in and has fire surround him, producing a giant made of flame in which he can control from the inside. Though, as his magic is drained, he is risking himself for self injury. *'Fire-Make: Fullbody' (火メイクのフルボディ; Hi Meiku no Furu Bodei): Infusing his skin with magic, his body can gain the properties of fire, becoming intensely hot to the touch and in some cases intangible as swords can cut through him and bullets fly through him. Though, this leaves major organs such as heart and brain susceptible to attack but the heat of his body is known to melt metal. A notable feature that this ability has activated is flames will appear all over his Variations *The other Molding Magic: **Ice-Make **Earth-Make **Lightning-Make **Wood-Make **Darkness-Make **Crystal-Make **Water-Make **Air-Make Magic Not really variations of Fire-Make, but all fall under the different variations of Elemental Maker Magic Trivia *'Fire-Make: Lens' is based off of one of the moves used by''' Kazuma "Kazu" Mikura''' in Air Gear *'Fire-Make: Gungnir' is based off of the spear of the Norse god Odin, Gungnir means "swaying one" in Old Norse *'Fire-Make: Wolf Pack' is based on the wolves used by Coyote Starrk in Bleach *this article was featured in''' Sorcerer Magazine's''' February Issue along with Attraction Magic and Blood Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Free Use